Las promesas tienen que cumplirse
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Shikamaru prometió que la llevaría al Tanabata, bien pues cumpliría su promesa aunque fuese con un año de retraso y aunque ahora ella no quiera ni verle, porque las promesas tienen que cumplirse. Universo Alterno


_Aprovechando el cumpleaños de Shikamaru subo este one-shot. Pertenecía en un principio a mi historia larga "Nishasentaku" pero la suprimí y ahora la aprovecho para convertirla en un ShikaTema. Así que, si de pronto veis algún nombre extraño es porque se me ha saltado al regalar esta historia a todas las lectoras de "Nishasentaku" (a las que, por cierto, algunas escenas les resultarán conocidas) que son amantes del ShikaTema pero aún así siguen con toda su paciencia mi historia. Muchas gracias por leer semana tras semana._

_Espero que os guste._

_**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes utilizados para esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto,yo los he utilizado solo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las promesas tienen que cumplirse**

Sentado en un apartado lugar del parque, Shikamaru respiró hondo mientras miraba aquel trozo de césped. Se sentía triste y melancólico. Ese rincón no había sido solo el mudo testigo de una declaración... había habido tantas palabras, ilusiones, promesas... y lágrimas... Se sentó al pié del árbol apoyándose en él, si, allí mismo estaba hace un año, con Temari tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y él jugueteando con sus coletas rubias.

_"..._

_- ¿Hoy no miras el cielo? - sonreía la chica._

_- No._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque he encontrado algo mejor que mirar._

_- Shika..._

_- No te lo voy a decir._

_- No me quieres decir porqué miras el cielo porque no lo sabes, lo mismo lo miras solo por mirarlo._

_- ¿Te gustaría saber por qué de noche también lo miro?_

_- Supongo que lo mismo que por el día._

_- No... De día miro las nubes por una razón y de noche las estrellas porque me recuerdan a ti, allí, tan inalcanzables._

_- Yo no soy inalcanzable._

_- Ahora no pero... no lo entenderías._

_- ¿Estás insinuando que soy tonta o al así? Vale que tú eres muy listo pero yo de tonta no tengo nada._

_- Cuando te mosqueas tus ojos brillan... Hablando de mirar el cielo ¿querrás venir al festival del Tanabata conmigo?_

_- ¿A tí te gustan esas cosas?_

_- Colgaremos nuestros deseos, luego te llevaré al mejor lugar para ver las estrellas, tú las mirarás y yo veré su brillo en tus ojos._

_Temari se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas a su lado. Puso las manos en sus mejillas y le besó con uno de esos besos suaves y llenos de calor que tenían el don de causar un extraño cosquilleo en Shikamaru._

_- ¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi? Pareces tonto._

_- Será porque me siento un tonto._

_..."_

Shikamaru sentía como si le estrangularan el corazón... todavía dolía, dolía mucho, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, de todo lo que había sucedido, dolía ¡Que tontos podíamos llegar a ser cuando nos enamoramos por primera vez!

_"..._

_- ¿Es una cita? - preguntaba Temari sonriendo._

_- Es una promesa._

_..."_

- Es una promesa - repitió tristemente.

Bien, pues aunque fuera con un año de retraso cumpliría su promesa. Lo tenía ya todo listo, solo le quedaba un detalle: conseguir que ella aceptase. No parecía algo sencillo de lograr pero él tenía un plan, un meticuloso plan para el que necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos.

- Ya estamos aquí - oyó decir a Chouji.

Levantó la vista, allí estaban Chouji, Tenten, Sakura y Kankuro. Todos se sentaron cerca de él.

- Muchas gracias por el favor que me hacéis.

- No hay de qué - contestó Sakura - es divertido.

- Por cierto Shika, Ino y Hinata no pueden venir - añadió Kankuro - pero me han dicho que cuentes con ellas para lo que sea.

- Sai tampoco puede venir - dijo Chouji mientras sacaba un sobre abultado - Toma, ha dicho que espera que sea de tu agrado.

Shikamaru abrió el sobre, dentro había tarjetas con dibujos de flores, echó un vistazo.

- También ha escrito las frases - puntualizó Chouji - con tinta, es bueno en caligrafía.

- Le hemos pedido que lo hiciera para que Temari no reconozca la letra - puntualizó Hinata.

- Es muy bueno - comentó Shikamaru - Muchas gracias, se que esto es un rollo pero realmente es importante para mí.

- Y digo yo, solo es una suposición pero ¿Y si se lo pides sin más? - curioseó Chouji.

- No aceptaría.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - se interesó esta vez Kankuro.

- Es tu hermana, dime tú si aceptaría.

- Tienes razón, no aceptaría.

- Además lo leo en sus ojos, yo soy parte de un pasado que ha quedado en el trastero y no quiere saber nada de él.

- ¿Tan terrible es ese pasado? - bromeó Kankuro - Vale que tu eras un crío pero tampoco meterías tanto la pata.

- Ya la conocéis, es una orgullosa. Yo lo único que quiero es que me escuche y vuelva a confiar en mi. El pasado es pasado y nunca va a volver y está bien encerrarlo en el trastero pero yo... ahgg... esa chica es muy problemática.

- Si, es bastante orgullosa - afirmó Chouji.

- Es que tiene mucho carácter - añadió Kankuro.

- Y desconfiada - agregó Tenten - También es desconfiada.

- ¡Bueno vale ya! - exclamó Sakura - ¡Que es nuestra amiga! Tampoco os paséis.

- Bueno Shikamaru - habló Chouji - Dinos el procedimiento a seguir.

- Bien. Veréis, lo importante es que sigamos un orden y que actuemos con naturalidad, ella no debe sospechar de ninguno de vosotros y menos aún de mi, también es importante que siempre esté con alguno de nosotros para que las podamos distraer, no olvidéis que es muy observadora.

- Eso déjanoslo a nosotras - propuso Sakura - Sabemos como distraerla.

- También es importante dejar las tarjetas en el orden correcto y yo solo no puedo hacerlo ¿Sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer?

- Que si, no seas tan pesado tu también, que no somos tan torpes - se quejó Sakura.

- Vale, vamos a ver el orden...

...

7 de Julio, Tanabata.

Las calles de Konoha estaban adornadas con banderitas de colores, los árboles parecían vestidos para una fiesta llenos de adornos y ya empezaban a verse papelitos con deseos escritos colgados.

De camino al instituto, como casi cada día, Temari se encontró con Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Tenten y caminaron hablando de sus cosas como cada día.

- ¿Vais a ir al festival? - preguntaba Tenten.

- Yo tengo que ir con mi familia - respondía Sakura - Ya me gustaría con mis amigos pero mi madre tiene ilusión de que vayamos juntos, dice que a lo mejor el año que viene tengo novio y esta es la última.

- Y a lo mejor tiene razón - sonrió con picardía Ino - Últimamente tienes un montón de chicos detrás de ti.

- Ya estamos otra vez... deja de decir esas cosas, sabes que no son ciertas.

- Ya, ya. ¿Y tu Hinata? ¿Vas a ir con Naruto, verdad? Ahora sois prácticamente una pareja formal.

- Si, pero es que... Tú lo has dicho, solo prácticamente. Temari tienes que venir con nosotros.

- ¿Quien? ¿Yo?

- Por favor, por favor, por favor.

- ¿Pero cómo voy a ir con vosotros?

- Ya sabes que mi padre no quiere que salga con él y habrá mucha gente en el festival, seguro que alguien nos ve y se lo dice a mis padres.

- Y me quieres llevar a mí de carabina.

- Por favor...

- ¿No irá el vago del quejica también? Porque esto me está oliendo a trampa rastrera contra mí persona.

- No, él no puede. De veras, él tiene otros planes... un compromiso importante o algo así.

- Si algo así como Ino.

- ¿Eso te molesta? - habló maliciosa Ino.

- Por mi puede ir con quien quera.

- No te pongas celosa Temari, que no es lo que tú te piensas.

- Como si a mi me importara.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo? - insistió Hinata.

- ¿Pero tú estás bien de lo tuyo? ¡Como voy a ir con vosotros!

- Por favor, si nos vamos a divertir, si Naruto y yo no nos besuqueamos ni nada, de veras que no somos empalagosos.

- Pues deberíais serlo.

- Que no te vamos a poner incómoda, anda, ven conmigo, iremos como tres amigos.

- No, iremos como una parejita y una vela... ¡que no! ¿Y tu, Tenten?

- He quedado con Neji.

- Mira Hinata - dijo Temari - ¿Por qué no vais Naruto y tú con ellos? Una doble cita no estaría mal.

- No, no - contestó apurada - Es que Neji es mi primo y yo no... no, mejor no.

- ¿Por qué? - se interesó Tenten - ¿Es que hacéis algo que Neji no puede ver?

- Nno... no es eso... es que... no...

- ¿Y entonces vendrías? - volvía a insistir Hinata.

- Si claro y os sujeto dos velas y así mantenga las manos ocupadas ¡Pero que pesada eres!

- Dile a Shino que te acompañe - habló Sakura.

- A Shino no le gustan los festivales, ha dicho que irá a buscar luciérnagas.

- Podemos decírselo a Kankuro - propuso Sakura - O a Sai.

- No - intervino Ino - Sai va a ir conmigo, aunque aún no lo sabe.

- ¿Veis? - apuntó Temari - Esto es una encerrona para que vaya con el llorica.

- ¿Entonces no irás al festival? - preguntó Tenten.

- Me quedaré en casa... o a lo mejor me uno al grupo de Lee y Kiba, ayer me lo propusieron, por lo visto han quedado con el grupo de kárate.

- ¡Ven con nosotros! - suplicó Hinata - Por favor ¿que te cuesta?

- Una úlcera me estas costando, criatura.

Habían llegado al instituto e Ino se separó de ellas, había visto a Shikamaru con Chouji y por lo visto tenía algo que decirles, las demás se dirigieron hacia sus taquillas. Al abrir la taquilla de Temari, un sobre color celeste cayó de ella.

- ¿Que es esto? - se interesó Hinata.

- ¡Una carta! - exclamó Tenten - ¡Te han dejado una carta! Ábrela, vamos.

Temari miró intrigada a sus amigas. Sakura la recogió el suelo y la llevó a su nariz.

- Huele a flores - dijo.

- A ver - Tenten se acercó a olerla - Es verdad... huele a... no se... me suena mucho. Toma, es para ti Temari.

- A lo mejor se han equivocado.

- Pues pone tu nombre - recalcó Sakura.

En la esquina inferior izquierda se podía leer "Subaku no Temari" escrito con mucha precisión y con una tina fina ya también azul.

- ¡Ábrela demonios! - gruñó Tenten - No creo que sea una carta bomba.

Temari también olió el sobre.

- Jazmines... - murmuró pensativa.

- ¡Que la abras ya! - volvió a gruñir Tenten.

Le temblaban las manos, tenía que reconocer que el miedo a que fuese otra sorpresa desagradable era mucho. Miraba aquel sobre tan detenidamente que no podía ver las sonrisas que sus amigas intentaban disimular. Dio la vuelta al sobre, no estaba cerrado, abrió la solapa y vio un papel blanco, temerosa tiró de él.

Era una tarjeta. Dibujada en ella, a mano y con bastante esmero había una flor. Sus tres amigas hicieron ruiditos de emoción.

- ¡Una tarjeta! - exclamaron casi a la vez.

- Es una tarjeta personalizada - puntualizó Sakura - Está dibujada a mano. Dale la vuelta a ver si pone algo.

Sin salir de su asombro la giró. Unos caracteres escritos con pincel de forma ordenada y elegante la sorprendieron aún más.

- ¿Que pone? - se interesó Hinata.

Temari leyó aquellos caracteres y aturdida miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Pero que te pasa? Trae - Sakura le arrebató la tarjeta y leyó suavemente para que su voz fuese escuchada claramente por su amiga - _"Perdóname. No quiero ofenderte ni enamorarte. Solo quiero que sepas que existo. Búscame en las flores y en mis palabras"._

- ¡Oh, que romántico! - exclamó con voz soñadora Ino.

- ¿Que querrá decir? - se interesó Hinata.

- Que cosa tan rara - musitó Temari - ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir?

- A ver - Sakura cogió la tarjeta y repitió - "Búscame en las flores y en mis palabras". El dibujo es el de una flor, a lo mejor quiere decir algo ¿Que flor es esta?

- Le podemos preguntar a Ino - respondió Tenten - Quizás ella lo sepa. Pone que no quiere enamorarla ¿que demonios querrá?

- Será un tío raro - apuntó Temari - Anda, vamos a clase.

- ¿Que tal chicas? - saludó alegre Naruto.

- Mira Naruto - comentó Hinata - Temari tenía una tarjeta en su taquilla.

- A ver, a ver - dijo muy alterado Naruto - ¿Quien es el admirador? ¿Y no la firma nadie?

- No, mira, es muy rara.

- Así que tienes un admirador secreto ¿Ehhhhh? - habló Naruto con cierto soniquete - Vaya, alguien se va a poner celosillo.

Al entrar en el aula encontraron en ella a Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee y Shino. Gaara se acercó a ella.

- Tienes algo en tu mesa - le susurró a su hermana.

- ¿Que es?

- No lo hemos querido abrir.

- ¡Temari! - gritó Tenten - ¡Aquí hay una tarjeta! ¡Y es igual que la otra!

Un sobre celeste, con las mismas letras escritas en la esquina inferior izquierda, reposaba sobre su pupitre. Temari lo cogió.

- ¿Quien lo ha encontrado? - preguntó.

- ¡Yo, yo! - contestó gritando Lee - Hoy me tocaba limpieza. Ya estaba cuando llegué.

- ¿Con quien te tocaba limpieza?

- Conmigo - contestó Gaara.

- Es cierto ¿Y no había nadie más?

- Fuimos los primeros... o eso pensábamos.

- ¿Sabes lo que es? - se interesó Gaara.

- Tenía otra en mi taquilla.

- ¡Es de un admirador! - intervino Sakura - ¡Vamos! ¡Ábrela!

- ¡Ábrela de una vez, venga! - insistió Tenten.

Temari así lo hizo, de nuevo sacó una tarjeta, también tenía una flor dibujada aunque esta era distinta.

- ¡Otra flor! - se entusiasmó Tenten - Es muy bonita... venga lee.

De nuevo el aturdimiento apareció en el rostro de Temari y Sakura volvió a quitársela de las manos.

- _"Soy"_ - leyó - _"Nací de una mirada tuya, crecí nutriéndome de tus sonrisas. Vivo escondido en el fondo de mi mismo"._

- Es un admirador, seguro - aseveró Gaara.

- ¿Así que tienes un admirador secreto? - comentó sonriendo Kankuro- y por lo que se ve le gustan los enigmas.

- Búscame en las flores y en mis palabras... - repetía Temari mirando la flor dibujada - Es una lila ¿verdad?

- Si, eso parece - contestó Sakura - ¿Que era la otra? Parecía un clavel o algo así.

Temari sacó la tarjeta del sobre.

- Es un crisantemo - habló en voz baja Hinata mirando la tarjeta - Un crisantemo blanco ¿No sospechas quien te las envía?

- No... gente rara que hay por la vida.

Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino enganchada a este último entraban en clase.

- Vamos Shika, te prometo que te compensaré.

- No puedo Ino, de veras que no.

- Di mejor que no quieres ayudarme.

- A ver Ino ¿Desde cuando necesitas ayuda de nadie para conseguir quedar con un chico?

- Desde que es Sai.

- Ino, Ino ¡No sabes lo que ha pasado! - la interceptó Tenten.

Poco tardaron en contar todo lo de las tarjetas a Ino, que, siguiendo con lo que habían hablado, organizó un gran escándalo mostrándose de lo mas emocionada.

- ¡Ah! - gritaba - ¡Que cosa tan bonita! ¡Que cosa tan romántica! ¡Que cosa tan misteriosa!

- Bueno vale, relájate un poco - le dijo Temari.

- ¿Cómo me voy a relajar si es tan... emocionante?

Shikamaru dejó su cartera con gesto de aburrimiento y observó a sus compañeras.

- Ino, Ino - Tenten se le acercó con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad - Tu sabes de flores ¿verdad?

- Bueno si, en mi familia vivimos de eso.

- ¿Y sabes lo que significan las flores?

- ¿Que flores?

- El crisantemo blanco.

- Honestidad, sinceridad.

- ¿Y la lila?

- Suele representar el primer amor y la inocencia.

- Vale, gracias.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Por que va a ser? ¡Por las tarjetas!

No tardaron en enseñar las tarjetas a Chouji y Shikamaru.

- ¿Quien te envía esto? - preguntó Chouji.

- Eso aún no lo sabemos.

- Algún alma inocente a la que has embaucado - comentó sin mucho entusiasmo Shikamaru.

- Yo no he embaucado a nadie ¿por quien me tomas?

- Seguro que es de primero. alguien que no te conoce bien - continuó con el mismo tono Shikamaru - Deberías averiguar quien es y traerle a la realidad antes de que se estampe.

- Y tú eres tonto, como siempre... Es inútil decirte a ti nada, yo que pensaba que tú con tu gran mente podrías ayudarme...

- ¿A que? - sonrió - ¿Te interesa saber quien es?

- Me interesa saber que me quiere decir.

- ¿No lo entiendes?

- No, no lo entiendo ¿no se estará riendo de mi?

- Mira que eres desconfiada... anda y piensa un poco - volvió a sonreír.

Durante la clase de educación física. Shikamaru y Temari fueron a la biblioteca para continuar con el trabajo de ciencias que estaban preparando y que iba a representar al instituto en el festival anual de ciencias.

- Yo creo que la mejor opción es esta, la que parece un cuento... ¡Eh! ¡Temari! ¿Estás aquí?

- ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento, me he distraído.

- ¿Podrías dejar a tu admirador y hacerme caso?

- No, no es eso ¿que decías?

- Que te concentres en lo que estamos haciendo... mendokusei, no hay quien entienda a las mujeres, siempre hablando de feminismo y luego solo sabéis soñar con príncipes azules.

- Ah - se asombró Temari - Interesante ¿En eso estás pensando, Bambi?

- Tú estabas pensando en el crío de las tarjetas ¡que más da!

- ¿Y por qué sabes que es un crío?

- No, a ver ¿quien iba a ser? ¿un profesor?

- Bah, a lo nuestro... Sigamos pensando.

Cuando terminó la hora, ellos fueron los primeros en regresar al aula.

- Temari ¿Has dejado tus tarjetas fuera? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- No, claro que no, las guardé.

- Pues o te han rebuscado en tus cosas o te han dejado otra - habló Shikamaru.

Si, allí, encima de la mesa había un nuevo sobre azul celeste.

Temari se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- ¿A que esperas? ¿A ver si se autodestruye?

- ¡Tú cállate y métete en tus asuntos!

Y así esperaron hasta que sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar.

- ¡Sakura! - la llamó Temari al verla entrar - ¡Mira!

- ¡Qué bonito! - exclamó Ino - ¡Qué romántico! ¡Venga, ábrela!

- Pero... ¿Quien ha entrado aquí?

- Parece que está jugando al gato y al ratón contigo ¿No, Temari? - habló en tono burlón Shikamaru.

- Bah, bah - continuaba haciendo aspavientos Ino - Ábrela, que mas da quien lo ha dejado...

- Pero es que resulta mosqueante.

- Da miedo - añadió Shikamaru.

- ¡Es bonito! - repuso Ino - ¡Ábrela de una vez!

Temari sacó la nueva tarjeta, otra flor dibujada a mano y dentro aquellos caracteres escritos con tinta.

- Venga, lee - apremió Tenten.

- Trae, boba - Shikamaru se la quitó - A ver... _"Tengo. Tengo miles de besos guardados en un cajón, los guardé para ti aunque se que nunca los querrás recibir"._

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Me muero! - gritó Ino - ¡Que cosa tan... bella! Y dicho por ti, Shikamaru, aún ha sonado más bello.

Temari se sentó perpleja. Shikamaru sonreía.

- Ya ves - dijo burlón - Tu admirador es un besucón... ah, la flor es una orquídea.

- ¡Eso se lo que significa! - volvió a gritar Ino - "Promesa" y también "belleza"_... _¿que querrá decir?

- Sinceridad, primer amor, promesa... habla de miradas, sonrisas y besos... - hablaba en voz baja Temari - ¿Qué quiere decir?

- No está mosqueada - comentaba Chouji a Shikamaru - Que raro ¿no? Pensé que se pondría como loca.

- Es demasiado curiosa, la curiosidad puede con el mosqueo. Está demasiado intrigada y no va a parar de darle vueltas.

Y así era. Shikamaru la conocía muy bien. La intriga de descubrir lo que querían decir esas tarjetas podía más que el mosqueo por pensar que la tomaban el pelo.

_"¿Quien será?"_ pensaba Temari distraída durante la clase de Kakashi _"No puede ser de esta clase, pero ¿quien puede entrar en el aula entre clases ¿de veras es un admirador o solo me está poniendo a prueba... huelen a jazmines... a ver si va a ser una chica que me quiere retar por cualquier cosa"_

- ¡Temari! - gritó Kakashi - ¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa? Estás en la inopia.

- Lo siento sensei, no te había escuchado.

- No, de eso ya me he dado cuenta, te llevo llamando ya un rato.

- Es que...

- Anda, sal a la pizarra.

Shikamaru sonreía mirándola, realmente Temari estaba muy intrigada.

Pero aún le quedaban más sorpresas a Temari. Cuando terminó la clase de Kakashi éste se acercó a ella con su sobre blanco en las manos.

- Toma, estaba en el buzón de sugerencias de los clubs.

Temari cogió el sobre y lo miró, si, estaba a su nombre "Subaku no Temari, coordinadora". Este sobre era algo más grande que los que había recibido antes y estaba cerrado.

- Alguien que querrá hacer alguna queja ¿te ocupas de eso?

- Claro, claro, gracias Kakashi-sensei.

- No hay de que.

Temari abrió el sobre y no podía creer lo que veía... allí estaba, de nuevo otro sobre color celeste, abierto, con su nombre escrito en el mismo sitio, con las misma tinta. Lo soltó alejándolo de ella... aquello no podía ser.

- ¿Otro? - comentó Hinata.

- Sea quien sea te conoce muy bien - dijo Sakura acercándose - Ábrelo.

- No quiero.

- No seas cría y ábrelo, vendrán mas pista.

- ¿Y de que me sirven si no las entiendo?

- A lo mejor con esta si - añadió Tenten - ¿Quieres que lo abramos nosotras?

- Vamos - habló Shikamaru - Solo es un juego.

- Ábrelo tú, Sakura.

Sakura lo abrió sacando la nueva tarjeta, otra flor dibujada cuidadosamente, esta vez un pensamiento. Leyó.

_- "Encuéntrame. Necesito que me encuentres, que me mires y me escuches, solo así podré dejar de existir y torturar este corazón"._

Las exclamaciones entre las chicas se volvieron a extender.

- ¿A que está jugando? - reflexionaba Temari.

- Creo que quiere que le encuentres - respondió sonriendo maliciosamente Shikamaru.

- ¿Pero por qué no se presenta y punto?

- A lo mejor lo que le motiva es el juego .- añadió Shikamaru.

- ¿Y tengo que ser yo su juguete?

- Creo que si lo encuentras te dejará en paz - dijo Chouji - Así podrás preguntarle que quiere.

- Eso está empezando a ser macabro.

- Pues a mi me resulta romántico - decía Sakura - Ya me lo imagino... días enteros pensando como hacerlo, escogiendo las flores para que expresen sus sentimientos y pensando esas palabras... por cierto ¿que significa esta flor?

Shikamaru miró a Chouji, era le momento de un pequeño detalle que quizás podría servir de pista.

- Es un pensamiento - contestó Chouji - Significa "recuerdos".

- Es cierto ¿Pero tú como lo sabes? - interrogó Ino.

- ¡Pues no hemos hecho Shikamaru y yo favores a tu familia ni nada! ¡Horas y horas en la floristería! ¿Verdad Shika?

- ¿Vosotros sabéis de flores?

- Algo - respondió Shikamaru.

De pronto algo se iluminó en el cerebro de Temari, fue un destello fugaz pero había tenido la sensación de que todo encajaba. Pero esa sensación desapareció igual que llegó.

Temari miraba esa última tarjeta. Leía sus palabras una y otra vez: "mirar, escuchar, que me mires y que me escuches". ¿A quien le recordaba? Sabía que tenía las piezas de aquel puzzle pero no sabía como empezar a montarlo... ¡Que rabia! Esa tontería estaba desconcentrándola, tanto que no era capaz de pensar con lógica y eso se debía a la cantidad de información que le llegaba de golpe, no tenía tiempo de ordenarla y además sus amigas la distraían haciendo que desviase su atención... ahora estaba perdiendo toda la mañana en lo que seguramente era una payasada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien... con alguien lógico, no con una de esas alteradas, que hay que ver que forma de alterarse... Kankuro, si, tenía que hablar con él.

- Kankuro ¿te quedas a comer hoy conmigo aquí?

- ¿No vas a bajar?

- No me fío, seguro que al subir hay otra tarjeta, mejor me quedo.

- Bueno, te acompañaré.

_"Es increíble"_ pensaba Sakura _"Tiene calculados todas y cada una de la reacciones de Temari. De sobra sabía que el no poder controlar esta situación le iba a causar ansiedad y necesitaría hablar con alguien, por eso le pidió a Kankuro que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla, porque sabía que acudiría a él"._

_..._

Habían terminado las clases. Temari meditaba sobre lo extraño que era todo mientas iban bajando las escaleras cuando una voz la llamó.

- ¡Temari, espera!

Moegi se acercó corriendo hasta ella.

- ¿Que te pasa, Moegi?

- Toma - le ofreció un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en él - Alguien ha dejado esto en el periódico, va dirigido a ti, la redactora.

Moegi era una de las colaboradoras habituales del periódico, Temari siempre la llamaba "secretaria" y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera.

- Si, ya veo - Temari cogió el sobre temblando, pensaba que ya había acabado todo pero por lo visto no era así - Gracias Moegi.

Moegi se despidió y se marchó corriendo como llegó.

- ¿Lo vas a abrir o no? - preguntó Hinata.

- Ahora... en la calle.

- ¡Que emoción! - decía Ino entusiasmada con todo aquello.

Tal y como todos sospechaban el sobre tenía dentro otro sobre celeste y este a su vez una tarjeta blanca con una violetas dibujadas en ella. Temari leyó lo que todos estaban deseando oír.

_- "Sombra. Solo soy una sombra de mi mismo. Te espero escondido porque temo tu luz. Ya casi me has encontrado"_

No sabía porqué pero, mientras las chicas volvían a armar bastante revuelo y los chicos sonreían, inconscientemente Temari buscó la mirada de Shikamaru..

- Ya sabes - dijo este - Ya casi le has encontrado. La flor es una violeta doble y significa "amistad"; las conozco porque en primavera son las primeras que florecen en mi jardín.

Los ojos de Shikamaru miraron a los suyos intensamente y ella tuvo una extraña sensación, algo como un hormigueo creciendo por su cuerpo.

Cuando Temari llegó a su casa cogió todas las tarjetas y se encerró en el servicio; era el único lugar donde podría tener un poco de intimidad. Colocó todas las tarjetas en el suelo en el orden en el que las había recibido.

- A ver... ¿Qué me tenéis que decir? ¿Quien os envía?

Las miró detenidamente.

- Búscame en las flores y en mis palabras - murmuró - Primero las flores: crisantemo, lila, orquídea, pensamiento, violeta.

Así no parecían decirle nada.

- Sinceridad, primer amor, promesa, recuerdos, amistad.

El corazón empezó a latirle muy fuerte, por fin parecía entenderlo.

- Perdóname... Soy... Tengo... Encuéntrame... Sombra... no puede ser... Perdóname-sinceridad... Soy-primer amor... Tengo-promesa... Encuéntrame-recuerdos... Sombra-amistad... no...no...

Cogió un sobre y metió una de las tarjetas, luego se quedó mirando el efecto que daba al abrir la solapa y ver el blanco de la tarjeta entre el celeste del sobre. Miró a través de la ventada el poco cielo que podía ver... regresó su mirada al sobre.

- No... - repitió - Es imposible que seas tú.

El corazón cada vez le latía más deprisa. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho y trató de respirar lentamente.

- ¿Por qué me pongo así? ¿Por qué tengo miedo de que sea él? No... él nunca haría algo así, además él no estaba cuando encontré las primeras, vino después y estábamos untos en la biblioteca... Cálmate Temari y trata de ser lógica. A ver, por partes... la primera tarjeta lleva un crisantemo y dice que le busque en las flores, eso significa que las flores quieren decir algo, eso está claro, el crisantemo es "sinceridad", vale, es una persona sincera, una persona sincera no miente o sus palabras son verdaderas y en sus palabras dice "perdóname" ¿Por qué? ¿Pide perdón por si me enfado o por algo anterior?... La segunda, la flor es una lila que significa "primer amor" ¿Qué primer amor? ¿El suyo o el mío? ¿Quiere ser mi primer amor? No, porque no lo sería a no ser, claro, que no lo sepa... ¿Soy su primer amor? Tampoco, no creo que esté enamorado de mí, a no ser que hable del pasado, en ese caso... ¿Qué dice la tarjeta? "Soy" ¿Soy qué?... ¡Ah!¡Me va a dar dolor de cabeza!

Temari pasó un rato mirando las tarjetas y analizando cada palabra y cada significado.

- Es alguien que conozco, es un amigo mío, me conoce y sabe mis costumbres; sabe lo que me enfada, por eso me pide perdón; conoce lo que significan las flores... pero en realidad no es nadie, es algo que vive dentro de alguien, escondido, algo que nadie ve, algo que quiere que yo recuerde, que le escuche, quiere que le encuentre... un recuerdo, una promesa, el primer amor... el color celeste del cielo y el blanco de la nubes... el olor de jazmines... las palabras que nunca quiero escuchar, al que siempre ignoro... miles de besos guardados en un cajón, miradas de soslayo y sonrisas escondidas... palabras sinceras y un perdón... eres tú Shikamaru, eres tú... los recuerdos y las promesas... no se como lo has echo ni que te ha llevado a hacer algo tan complicado pero eres tú, seguro... O a lo mejor es lo que yo quiero creer... No, no, no es él... No tiene lógica que hiciera esto... "No quiero ofenderte ni enamorarte"... ¿Pues que quiere? ¿Volverme loca?

- ¡Temari! - Kankuro golpeaba la puerta - ¿Te has caído por el inodoro?

- Ya voy, ya voy...

Al salir se encontró a Kankuro esperándola apoyado en la pared.

- Ya está bien ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

- Pensar.

- Pues vaya sitio que te buscas. Por cierto, ha llamado Gai-sensei, que las clases de kárate se adelantan hoy una hora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es Tanabata, querrá terminar antes para arreglarse para el festival.

Una nueva idea la dejó paralizada.

- Tanabata... una promesa...

...

Durante el camino de vuelta al instituto para ir a kárate, Temari estuvo muy callada. La acompañaban Hinata, Tenten y Sakura.

- ¿Ya sabes quien es? - se interesó Tenten.

- Tengo una idea.

- ¿Y?

- Solo es una idea.

- ¿Y quien es el admirador? - preguntó Sakura con media sonrisa en los labios.

- No es un admirador.

- Bueno ¿Y cómo lo llamamos?

- No lo sé. No sé porqué lo hace, pero no es un admirador... ni secreto, ni nada.

Temari estaba muy nerviosa. Estaba casi convencida de que el dueño de esas tarjetas era Shikamaru, tenía que ser él, solo a él se le podía ocurrir un plan como aquel pero ¿Que pretendía? ¿Por qué hacía algo así? ¿Es que se había propuesto humillarla o algo parecido? Sin embargo no podía enfadarse del todo... pero no, eso no podía ser, no se ablandaría delante de él.

Encontraron en la puerta del gimnasio a Kankuro, Gaara y Naruto.

- ¿No ha llegado aún Gai-sensei? - preguntó Tenten.

- No, aún no ha llegado - respondió Naruto - Espero que no sea una broma del maestro cejotas, ttebayo.

- Voy a pedir las llaves - dijo Kankuro.

Kankuro se fue y regresó pasados unos minutos con las llaves en la mano; las metió en la cerradura, giró y empujó la puerta.

- Las damas primero - dijo.

Temari entró la primera en el gimnasio, era algo que los demás tenían planeado así que, disimuladamente casi la indujeron a que entrase. El gimnasio estaba en penumbra, oyó unos pasos detrás de ella que se dirigieron a encender las luces. Nadie hablaba. A un lado, no muy lejos de donde estaba había colocada una mesa y sobre ella un pequeño ramo de jazmines; apoyado en él un sobre celeste. Nadie dijo nada. Temari se acercó y lo cogió.

Sacó la tarjeta, esta vez no había dibujada ninguna flor, en su lugar había un precioso atardecer en un cielo donde brillaba una estrella. Temari leyó para sí el mensaje escrito.

_"Mírame. Ya sabes quien soy. Soy un pobre iluso escondido en el cuerpo de un tonto. Mírame, estoy justo detrás de ti"_

Oyó pasos y como se cerraba la puerta del gimnasio. Tenía miedo y curiosidad, cerró los ojos y se giró sobre sus talones. Lentamente abrió los ojos y allí estaba... a menos de un metro de ella, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, mirándola y sonriendo como siempre hacía él, levemente y nadie más a su alrededor.

Y Temari no supo como reaccionar, no sabía si reír o llorar, si enfadarse o sentirse conmovida, si golpearle o ignorarle.

- Ven conmigo al festival, por favor.

- ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

- Porque quería que pensases en mí, quería que recordases que soy tu amigo, quería despertar tus recuerdos, despertar tu curiosidad para que me recordases, para que me escuches... si desde el principio hubieses sabido que era yo ni habrías abierto el sobre. Quería que me buscases en tus recuerdos, que recordases que fuiste mi primer amor, que, como las violetas en mi jardín, tú fuiste la primera mi corazón. Fuiste mi primera ilusión, esa que todavía vive dentro de mí y que nunca olvidaré. Quería verte así, callada, delante de mí, escuchándome, porque quiero... pedir que me perdones. Se que fue culpa mía, todo fue culpa mía... fui un crío, un quejica y un desganado.

- Fuiste muy crío y no pusiste interés en nuestra relación.

- Si la puse pero ya sabes lo flojo que soy para todo. Venías al club de ajedrez conmigo ¿Te acuerdas? y yo no atendía a ninguna partida, me pasaba el tiempo mirándote... No he olvidado ni un solo detalle.

Temari no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Éramos bastante tontos.

- Vamos juntos al festival, lo pasaremos bien.

- ¿Y has organizado todo esto de las flores solo para decirme que vayamos al festival?

- Es que a veces, este vago, perezoso, que no se mueve para nada, a veces, cuando le interesa si se mueve.

- Deberías moverte más a menudo.

- No te cuento lo que se me está ocurriendo.

- ¿Es algo pervertido?... Mejor no me lo digas.

- La culpa es tuya por preguntar. Bueno ¿Vamos juntos al festival? Yo ya tengo preparados mis deseos.

- Antes de contestarte ¿Tú sabes lo que has hecho?

- ¿Qué he hecho?

Temari comenzó a andar hacia él y Shikamaru a recular hacia atrás.

- Me has tenido toda la mañana muriéndome de curiosidad.

- Ese era el plan.

- ¿Y te parece divertido?

- Mucho... a pesar del miedo que me estás dando ahora.

- ¿Sabes lo que te mereces?

Shikamaru chocó contra la pared y Temari dio un paso más hacia él.

- ¿Me vas a hacer daño?

- Depende.

- ¿Dónde me vas a golpear?

- Cierra los ojos.

- Me da miedo.

- Pues da igual, te voy a dar lo que te mereces - Temari le cogió de la barbilla y con un gesto rápido y brusco le obligó a acercar su cara hasta su altura para capturar sus labios con un corto beso que Shikamaru supo como hacer más largo.

- Prepárate, esta noche pienso tomar mi venganza - Susurró maliciosa al separar los labios.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Es una promesa.

- Pues ya sabes que las promesas tienen que cumplirse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_¡Felicidades Shikamaru!_

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Historia dedicada a: __**Nonahere, NaraSayuri, Kamiri Hatake, Umeki-Nara, Lamisteriosacristal, Mei Nara**__, y disculparme las demás fans del ShikaTema que no menciono pero también va por vosotras y además se lo dedico a __**PeteBurque, Ale-chan y Valentina **__por lo mucho que me apoyan._


End file.
